The Catsuit Clad Cleric
by CrashGordon94
Summary: L'Arachel fulfills her somewhat prudish nature in a rather strange way, Eirika is confused... Contains mild fetish content and one-way yuri. Updated 21/3/13: Re-rated T and no longer a one-shot, further chapters will be coming soon.


It was a sunny day at Renais Castle and Eirika was watching over the Castle gardens. It was the late afternoon and she was feeling rather worn out and clammy. She was sure the people working on the garden were feeling much worse but she still couldn't help but feel pretty bad herself.

Eventually after watching the grass being clipped for a while longer she heard someone approaching, signalled by the clacking of heels and the creaking of leather.

"Oh hello L'Arachel. I see you're here to sort out those items you gave me. I must say it sounds like you're dressed rather..." Eirika took a look towards her guest, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "...oddly?!"

The Princess of Rausten stood before her clad in a skin-tight white leather catsuit; it covered her entire body from the neck down, including gloves and 7-inch stiletto heels. She tried to hold a pose but was clearly horrible off-balance in the heels.

"Like it?" She asked, posing a little more. "I decided that a woman like me needed to keep herself fully covered... But I wanted to look elegant too!"

Eirika just laughed. "Well, if you're supposed to be _totally covered_, shouldn't you be wearing a mask too?"

L'Arachel looked down and held her chin. "You know, I hadn't thought of that... Maybe I'll look into getting one when I return home... Probably not important though!"

"Yeah, you don't want to go totally crazy covering yourself up..." Eirika looked her leather-clad friend over more closely before noticing her suit lacked any button, flaps, zippers or seams. "Say, how did you put that thing on anyway?"

"Well it's enchanted you see! After I put it on the gap sealed up!" L'Arachel tried to walk inside but tripped up due to the heels.  
Eirika picked her up and held her hand, helping her walk inside the castle. "And how do you take it off then?"

"Take it off?! And expose myself?" L'Arachel replied indignantly. "No, my bare skin must never again see the light of day!"

Eirika raised an eyebrow. "Okay, good luck with that..."

As they walked through the castle L'Arachel noticed all the people inside staring at her. "What are they staring at me for? Don't these cretins know it's rude to stare?!" she asked angrily, with an offended look on her face.

"Well, your outfit IS rather unusual..." her friend replied.

"You're right; my gorgeous leather is much too beautiful, pure and erotic for them to take!" L'Arachel chirped before briefly striking a sexy pose, which only managed to further confuse the onlookers.

Eirika sighed before helping her strange friend up the steps.

Eventually they arrived upstairs in Eirika's room. Eirika sat her friend down in a chair in front of a table carrying the chest full of the gifts from Rausten.

"Right, if you wouldn't mind sorting them out, I'm going to have a nice cool shower!" Said Eirika, as she was beginning to undress behind a partition.

"Okey dokey!" L'Arachel replied as she began puzzling though all the treasures, sorting them out.

Eirika sighed again and dashed into the bathroom, starting her shower. Meanwhile L'Arachel unloaded the contents into a number of piles, looking over what she had done in approval before scooting her chair back and leaning forward to massage her feet, which were aching rather badly from spending so long in her ridiculous heels.

After a few minutes Eirika came out of the shower in a towel and looked over the piles of gemstones, books and other relics. "Everything seems to be in order... Well done!"  
Then she looked to her side and noticed something draped on the side of the piles. She picked it up and noticed it was a catsuit exactly like L'Arachel's, except a golden yellow color instead. "Hey, what's this?" she asked.

L'Arachel stopped massaging her feet, looked over and laughed saying "Oh, I was just having difficulty deciding on a color! Don't know why it was in the chest so I put it over there, figured I ought to take it back with me."

Eirika continued to look over it until suddenly it began to glow strangely. Without warning the suit seemed to come alive and pull itself over Eirika, ripping off her towel in the process. First the legs of the suit engulfed her own despite her frantic kicking, then it pulled up over her torso and arms unfazed by her attempts to grab it and yank it off. It spent a short while adjusting itself over her body before the zipper on the back closed up and shut her in.  
She was too stunned to do anything until it was finished covering her and the gap had sealed up, leaving her trapped inside a second skin of gold-yellow leather that enclosed all but her head and left her with rather uncomfortable 7-inch stilettos to walk in. "What?! What just happened?!" she screeched frantically as she tried to pull it off with no success.

"Oh..." L'Arachel blushed "The magic enchantment must have malfunctioned..." she then slowly admired Eirika's suited body for a while. "Hey, you make that look really hot!" she said in a very lustful tone before getting down on top of Eirika. "Want to have some fun, beautiful? It's totally pure, we don't have anything exposed!"

"Gee as much as that sounds tempting, I'd rather get out of this damn thing!" Eirika snapped angrily as she pushed the touchy healer away.

"Okay then, suit yourself..." L'Arachel said, acutely disappointed as she got up. "I'm sure I have something that can get you out back home, then we can discuss that mask idea you suggested earlier! Come on, follow me!" she chirped cheerfully as she skipped out of the door as best her heels would allow.

"Wait! Hold on!" Eirika shouted trying to rush after her, causing her to faceplant into the floor.  
"Damn heels..." she sighed before getting up again. "This is gonna be a long day..."

Eirika chased her surprisingly quick friend (who had clearly gotten used to the heels) out of the castle, gaining even more suspicious, disturbed and confused looks than before.

Thankfully for her, the two of them went the rest of the way in a carriage. Not so thankfully L'Arachel had taken to fondling her disgruntled crush's leg.  
After her hand was slapped away she simply said "Come on, it's not dirty! There's no skin contact at all!" before starting to do the exact same thing again.

Eirika slapped the hand away again before shouting "I said I'm not okay with it! Okay?"

L'Arachel stopped and took on a more sombre tone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you like this right now, I can tell you're very upset... It won't be much longer until we arrive."  
Eirika nodded in acknowledgement and moments later the carriage stopped, having arrived at the castle.

"Here we are!" L'Arachel exclaimed as she took Eirika's hand and enthusiastically rushed her into her own bedroom. "I have what I need in the other room, be right back!"

Eirika sighed and sat down on the bed to take some weight off her feet as she heard her friend clattering around nearby. After a few minutes she starting looking around the room and noticed a number of discarded leather suits of various designs and colors, she concluded that L'Arachel had been working on this idea of hers for quite a while.

Then she felt a small surge of magic energy hit her and her suit split open at the back, with the very same gap it had originally. "Ah thanks!" she said, removing it and slipping into a nearby bathrobe and turning to her friend. "...Well I guess you went for the mask thing after all..."

"Yes, I certainly did!" replied L'Arachel, now also wearing a white leather fox mask that covered her whole head (including her eyes, due to the one-way lenses over them) and was attached to the rest of her outfit. "I _do_ need to be fully covered after all! What do you think?" she finished, striking a pose.

"Well, I guess we could say you're very 'foxy'!" giggled Eirika in response.

"You certainly can, I can be your lovely leather vixen!" L'Arachel exclaimed, oozing with lust as she wrapped her arms around the surprised princess's body and rammed her mask's snout against her face repeatedly. "Dang, I can't kiss you like this!"

"Well yeah, your mask kinda blocks your mouth!" Eirika retorted, bursting into laughter.

"You know, I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea..."


End file.
